


Creepypasta one Shots x readers

by anime_otaku



Category: Creepypasta - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-01
Updated: 2021-02-01
Packaged: 2021-03-12 08:15:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,636
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29132421
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/anime_otaku/pseuds/anime_otaku
Summary: Imma lonely person.... please comment, or kudos..... something. I kinda just lost track of the word count sooo. Tell me who to to do next, and if I should do a part two.
Relationships: BEN (BEN Drowned)/Reader, Candy Pop (Creepypasta)/Reader, Eyeless Jack/Reader, Jeffrey Woods | Jeff the Killer/Reader, Laughing Jack/Reader, Slender Man/Reader, Tobias Erin "Toby" Rogers|Ticci Toby/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 10





	Creepypasta one Shots x readers

Running. I am running from HIM. That man who beats me, who locks me away, the one who, ironically enough, is my father. I hear crashing and slurs coming from that drunk pissant. "Y/N, get yer ass back ere, for ya get yer punishment..." Gathering my courage, I yell, " FUCK YOU!!!" and run even faster. Suddenly, static begins to fill my head, and press on my skull, getting louder as I run. I know what that static symbols, and I freeze. A tall man in a dark suit, skin white like bone, and faceless appear in front of me. "Young one, why are you in my woods? If it is to die, then I shall gladly give you your wish." My father bursts into the clearing, and the fear in his eyes seeing the Slenderman was priceless. "N...not me tuh...ya killd off my wife, and left me tuh raize dis Lil sheit...don't kill me tuh." I sense the Slenderman freeze beside me, and then I hear a guttural growl. "Looks to me as if the only shit here is you. I am not blind Mr.L/N, nor am I stupid. I know everything about you, and Y/N here." With that long, dark tendrils appear and tear my father into pieces, leaving behind two bloody halves of the tormentor of my life. "Are you alright young one?" Slenderman asks me, concern lacing his voice. "Y..yeah, I am Slenderman, thank you." He seems surprised that I know his name, and I begin to explain. "My mother was one of the "proxies" you were testing, and whenever she found out she was pregnant, she ran. I was about 5 when you came after her..." "I apologize I forced you to see that as a little child, my dear, but at that point, she was the most hopeful and promising one in her group, and I was furious to have lost her." I stare at the ground in front of me uncomfortably, "Well, she wasn't exactly the best mom, I mean, she did keep dad in line, but, not much." "I see..." The faceless entity, who killed my mom, breaking my mind in the process, reaches down and wraps an arm around me. "I shall take care of you then young one." He reaches for my hand, and I grasp it. "You are a part of my family now, and our family does not mistreat each other." I feel my skin being pulled apart, and then we are standing in front of a dilapidated old mansion. "It's....nice?" I say, even though its not. He laughs, "Don't judge a book by its cover little one." I flush, "I said it was nice." He slightly laughs," Celestia must not have told you everything about me then." I frown slightly, "Who is that?" He pauses and turns to me, "That was your mother's name, little one, how much of her do you remember." I shrug, "All I remember is I have her hair color, but that's about it." He sighs, "Shall we?" He leads me up the steps, and as he opens the door, a knife comes flying towards me, my E/C orbs widen as it stops an inch from my nose. "Jeffery, what have I said about throwing knives indoors?" Slenderman says as the tendril holding the knife hands it to a young man with a Gasglo smile, pasty white skin, and blackened hair like charcoal. "Sorry Slendy, but BEN bet I couldn't hit the target in the back of the door." The boy says, gesturing to a kid who looks like an edgier version of Link, who waves and says, "Sup Slendy." I raise my eyebrows at Slendy. Do these two have no respect or do they have a deathwish? Slenderman sighs, "We have a guest, this is Y/N L/N, the daughter of Celestia L/N, and I expect you two to at least attempt to NOT kill her until I can do something to help her live here in relative safety." Jeffery groans, "But..." "No buts Jeffery, you and BEN are going to help me help her adjust to here." Suddenly, a little girl runs down the stairs and squeals, "PAPA'S HOOOOME!!" She leaps into Slendermans arms and giggles, "I missed you." Slenderman pats the brunette on the head, and whispers, "I missed you as well Sally, but look who I found." The girl clad in pink looks over at me, and I gasp, her emerald eyes were shining in contrast to the blood pouring down her face. The little girl named Sally looks down at me and gasps, "She looks like a princess, just like Celesti Bestie was." I gasp, remembering this girl from one of my mom's stories, the one about the little girl who was like a little angel. "My mom...S...she called you her little Teddy Bear." The girl lights up, " That's right. Do you want to come play House with me and Jeffy?" I just nod. She leaps down and grabs my arm and Jeffery's, dragging us down the hall into a room decorated in bright pink and covered in stuffed animals and dolls. She points to me and says, "Your the mommy, and Jeffy's my big brother." We begin to play, and Sally's eyes begin to shine with 

SLENDERS P.O.V

"BEN, please get a gathering together of you, EJ, LJ, Liu, Jane, Hoodie, Masky, Toby and any others you can think of, I have some very important news concerning Y/N." BEN starts to type away on his computer, sending the message out to the specific Pasta's and proxies that I requested. I walk into the conference room, and the Pasta's begin to walk in, and when everyone sits down, I begin. "Y/N is the daughter of Celestia, and I believe that her father is not actually her father, but a suitable replacement." Some of those gathered gasp, and others begin to shout out questions. "SILENCE, AT ONCE!" They immediately quiet down. "As I was saying, I am about 90% certain she is the child of Zalgo, and that Zalgo has sealed away her demon powers inside of her, I know not why she did it, but that is the only suitable explanation as to why Y/N's mother ran and Zalgo helped her, I have decided to train her as a Creepypasta and see if we can unlock her powers. But I am going to leave the option up to her." The others nod, and I get up from the table. "She will be rooming by herself, at least until we understand the circumstances she was forced to deal with from her abusive father." "SLENDY...You gotta come to see this." Jeff bursts into the room doubled over in laughter. "Sally and Lazari got ahold of Y/N and decided it was dress-up time." I get up, and a few of the other pasta's follow me as I head out the door.

YOUR P.O.V

"Aaaand....Done!!" Sally and her friend Lazari beam at me from the reflection of the vanity I am sitting at. "We made your hair super fancy, so Slendy should love it!" I blush as they talk about him that way. It turns out that Sally thinks I would be a good mother for her, and so now she wants to set me up with Slenderman. I get up and give a twirl, the old F/C Victorian dress flowing with me. Just as I start to grin at the girls, Jeff, Slenderman, BEN, and a few other's burst through the door. I blush even harder as I see many of their jaws drop. "I..it turns out that Sally and Lazari had a few dresses they were hiding from us." BEN stutters out, and Jeff bursts in laughing. "They all thought something was wrong. Ha!! Slendy, what's the matter, pretty lady making it to where you can't talk?" The entity in question was tinged pink, and obviously had no idea what to say. A tall, monochrome clown waltzes over to me and bows, " Hello there little Lollipop, it seems as if I haven't been introduced to you yet, tell me, what might your name be little Candy Apple?" I freeze, my mind clouding over with panic. Slenderman seems to sense that I am not quite alright, and walks over, grabbing my hand, "I think its time I show Y/N her room now, don't you agree little one?" I just nod, swallowing the panic rising in my lungs at the touch of that strange clown. "Here is your room, we can start decorating as soon as we get the chance, and we get you suitable funds of course." The room was F/C and trimmed in S/F/C, with a matching bedspread. "Its nice..." I trail off, remembering how much large spaces bothered me, since I lived in a closet for most of my life, and well....large spaces meant that dad was going to punish me." Slenderman looks at me with concern. For a lack of facial features, this guy sure can convey emotions. "Y/N...I need to talk to you about something important." I plop down on the bed, and Slenderman sits beside me. "I was wondering... would you like to be trained as a Creepypasta? Kind of like I was training your mother, but not as a servant to me. A serial killer, with your own backstory, and you will have to kill, but only every few months...?" I begin to think. "Can I have a few hours to think about it?" "Of course, I would be very upset if you just rushed into this without thinking it through." He gets up, and on impulse, I hug him. "Thank you" I whisper. 

SLENDER P.O.V

"She hugged me...and my heart is beating.....I feel so warm, but why?" My thoughts are churning as she lets go of me, and I find myself wanting to scoop her up and hold her close. "S..So there are a few places you shall not be allowed into unless of course, you accept my offer. Not as a condition, but for your own safety. My office, the downstairs basement, and the attic are off limits. I am also sure the other pasta's wouldn't be thrilled at you just barging into their room, so refrain from that as well." I quickly regained my composure. "I shall send my three proxies in to give you a tour of the house and you can decide on one of them to guard you against the more....reckless pasta's under my care. Unfortunately, my brothers are coming in a few days, and they are a handful sometimes." I walk out the door and head to my office, my heart still beating erradicallly. Y/N, what have you managed to do to me? Is this some form of demonic ability, or is this what Zalgo was trying to tell me about feeling about your mother. For your sake, I hope it is not the latter. I am too monstrous to love someone as radiant as you, much less beloved by said person.

YOUR P.O.V

Right as Slenderman left, a man in a yellow-orange hoodie and black cloth mask with a frown stitched on in red thread entered, followed by a man in a white mask and brown jacket. "Y/N, right? We knew your mother, my name is Hoodie, and this is Masky." The hooded dude, Hoodie, informed you. "You do realize if her mom told her stories about it, it would of been by the names of Tim and Brian, right?" The masked man says, and the two begin to remove their masks. I recognise them from my mom's descriptions of them. I point at the one who had been wearing the white mask, "Your Tim, and that makes him Brian." The two grin and put their masks back on. "Yeah, we were friends with Celestia, everyone was really." Suddenly, a boy wearing a mouthgaurd and orange goggles shoves the door open and throws himself at you. Sidestepping, you flip him over on his back, straddle him, and pin his hands. The boys eyes widen, and you quickly climb off of him. Masky is full on laughing, and Hoodie seems like he's trying not to. Masky says after getting the laughing out, "We told you Toby, you can't just tackle people like that, and you kept protesting that nothing would happen, I hate to say it, but I told you so." " I..I guess y....you w...were right, M....ma.asky." The boy stutters out. Your surprised, since you were pretty sure your mom never told you about a stuttering kid in the group of proxie-to-be's. "O..oh r..right, y..you wouldn't kn...know m..me, m...my n..name's T..toby. I...I replaced y...your m..mom a..a..after the whole p...pregn..nancy d...deal!" "Toby, what the actual fuck man, I thought we told you not to bring up why Celestia left too her dude" Masky yells at Toby, grabbing him and giving him a nuggie. "No its fine, I know about it, its fine." I say, amused by the ordeal between the two. Toby twitches, and begins to laugh, "Dude, would you shut the fuck up?" Masky yells, making Toby laugh louder. Suddenly Toby gets an evil grin on his face, and looks at me. "D..do Y..you h....h..have a t..tick..ticklish s..spot?" I immediately reply with a no, and Toby begins to approach on one side, Masky the other, and Hoodie in the front. "AUUUGHH!! STOP, IT'S TOO MUCH!!" I laugh as they begin to tickle me. Suddenly, Jeff bursts into the room, looks at my predicament, and yells, "Looks like they aren't fucking, she's just being tickled." I blush and the three boys all jump away. As Jeff leaves the room, Masky looks over at me and says, "We should probably show you around." I nod and we head out of the room, downstairs, and take a left. A man is standing there, with grey colored hands, and a black hoodie, but what really caught my eye was that not only was he washing dishes, he had an apron on that said, Kiss the Cannibal. He seemed to have no eyes, and a thick tar was dripping out of them, a blue mask on the counter beside him. I walk over to him and ask, "Is your name, Eyeless Jack?" I just get a slight nod in response. Hoodie comes over to him and says, "We are showing her around the house, and Slender already informed her of the rules of the basement." Turning to me Jack explains, "I stay in the basement and most intrusions end in bodily harm, so I informed Slender that all mortals are not allowed unless I bring you there myself of course." I nod and he turns back to his dishes, the conversation over. "C...come on Y..Y/N. W..we S..sti..still need to s....show you m....more o..of the h....house." Toby stutters out. I follow them as we leave and Jack begins to hum out a tune I don't recognize. We head into the living room, and Jeff is playing a game with a person that I only recognize from mom's stories by his blue painting smock as Bloody Painter, or as she more commonly referred to him, Helen. I see there are three characters on their screen, but I don't see the third person. Jeff pauses the game and yells, "BEN get out here, Y/N is here." I watch, transfixed as BEN crawls out of the T.V and bows. As he stands, I see his shit-eating grin and he says, " Couldn't get enough of me doll?" I roll my eyes, "Yeah, that OBVIOUSLY what I'm doing here." Jeff laughs and Helen chokes on whatever he was drinking at that moment. BEN starts to grin even wider and says, "Well doll, I could just see what you've been up to these past few years on your computer." I freeze and begin to walk towards been with my hand raised. "Not gonna be necessary BEN, how's a truce sound?" BEN sees my worry, and nods. Jeff exchanges a look with Masky and Hoodie, his curiosity shining in his icy blue eyes. I hear static and turn around to meet Slenderman appear in front of us. "Y/N, I just received word that my brothers are going to be here in a few hours, so I suggest you prepare yourself." As he turns to leave, I grab his suit sleeve. "I want to become one of you guys, I mean, where else do I have to go?" Slenderman seems a bit taken aback by this new development. "Masky, Hoodie, you two prepare the ritual to begin Y/N's training. Y/N, please follow me." I follow Slender into his office, and there are drawings covering the three walls and a large picture window on the fourth. He sits behind an old mahogany desk, and I sit opposite of him. "Y/N, I do need to explain something to you before we do this, and that is that you are not human." I start to laugh, and he gives me a questioning look. "It's just that I kind of already knew that." I explain.

SLENDER'S P.O.V

I watch, transfixed as she pulls off the large, F/C, (hoodie/sweater) she was wearing, revealing a tank top underneath, and she looks around as if checking the size of the room, and a pair of beautiful, W/C, wings appear from her back, thickly (scaled/feathered). She grins, and I feel my heart skip a beat."Is there anything else, or just the wings?" I question, still staring. "Well, I can kind of detect demon's, like Lazari." I nod, knowing this is not the extent of her abilities, that there is more, waiting to be unlocked. "You do not need to hide these here" I say, running a hand over the edge of her left wing. She shivers slightly, and that strange feeling grows stronger. I lead her out the door, and into the attic. "Here is where we perform the ritual, Y/N. I warn you now, this may be painful, and it could even possibly kill you." She just looks confidently forward, nodding her head at my statement. Upon the floor, my symbol has been set up, with unlit candles on each side of the lines of the X. Masky, Hoodie, and Toby are at three of the four ends, the last one for me. "I need you to stand in the center." She nods, and does as I asked. I take my place, and the candles all light. "Y/N wishes to join our ranks, but we must first put her through her worst fears and memories until she cracks, Y/N, do you accept the condition set before you?" She nods at me, and I continue, "Open your mind, and we shall send you through into the initiation." Her mind opens, and her initiation begins. She rises from the ground, her hair floating around her head. The candles blow out, and her body is encased in a green hue, signaling her mental state. "Good luck Y/N." I quietly whisper. Then I sit, and wait.

YOUR P.O.V

"Wait, how am I here? This is the house we were in before mom died, so...." I remember the events that led up to this, and everything falls into place. My mom walks into the room, and she is holding me as a little girl.... "Fuck I remember this day." This was the day before Slenderman tore her apart, and yeah, I know exactly what is about to happen. Mom attaches the chains to my manacles, and she leaves. Younger me starts to sob, screaming out, "I didn't do it, it was Zagie, Zagie did it." My mom walks in carrying a whip, "How many times do I have to tell you, Zagie doesn't exist, none of them exist." The whip fly hard and fast, striking me across the chest, and I stop crying, clamming up, separating my mind from my body. That was how I coped as a little girl, I separated my mind from the moment."Little shit of a child, your the reason that I had to run, now HE could come and get me at any moment, all because I was cursed with a shitty brat and a demon lover who actually thought I loved him." My moms words are punctuated by the whip of the belt." I was sitting there, surviving, blankly,not responding. When she finished, she looked at me and started to cry, undoing the chains, and grabbing some rubbing alchohol and bandages. She kept muttering sweet nothings about how she would never do it again, how she was sorry, how she was going to make it up to me. I look down at my skin, and gasp. The wounds that I had been given as a little girl were there on my skin, fresh and oozing.

SLENDER'S P.O.V

I watch in horror as whip marks appear upon Y/N's beautiful skin, bleeding and painful. She lets out a slight whimper, and I immediately call for E.J to take care of her wounds. E.J runs up the stairs and swears, "How the fuck did that happen?" I turn to him and inform him of her decision. "Sadly, the wounds have only just begun," I sigh out. I hear a gut wrenching scream from Y/N and rush to grab her hand, trying to silence the screams, higher pitched than any other I have heard.

YOUR P.O.V

My mom turns to me and grabs me aggressively. She drags me down into a cage that I haven't seen before, and chains me up. I try to calm down, but then I feel a pressure building up in my skull, threatining to shove my brain out my ears. I try to escape, and then the real pain starts. She's just standing in the corner, and morphs into a ringmaster, but there is blood pouring from her eyes. This was her Proxy form, Star Killer, but she never directed the rage to me, and it hurt. She laughs, and I start to scream, as a crowd begins to jeer at me. I hate this,I hate her. My blood begins to boil, and I lunge. She shoves a hot poker into my right wing, and the pain is killing me. She begins to stab it into various locations on my body. Suddenly, my father appears, and she opens the cage, undoing my chains. I move to lunge for her, but my father steps into my way. My vision grows sharper, and I can smell the burning flesh. Her and my father laugh, and I lunge again. This time my father reaches for my burns, and digs his hand into the wound. I hiss, and start to scan my surroundings. I notice a dark shadow in the center of the stage, and I move towards it almost instintually. My left hand reaches into the shadow, and I hiss out some staticy noise, and a large F/C (sword/knife/axe) appears in my hand. I grin, and it lights up with a S/F/C flame. I march towards my father and mother, who look perfectly innocent. I swing the weapon, and then my father gets cut in half, I sight that I think I will never get tired of. I look down at him, and use a blackened claw to carve away the skin of his hand. I turn to my mother, and see the terror in her eyes. I walk over, and she shrinks back. I laugh, and she flinches. I take my weapon, and she loses her head, her body falling to the ground with a dull thump. "Hey Mom, look who got ahead in life," I double over with laughter at my little joke. I take and carve off the skin from her face, humming a tune at the same time. A mirror appears in front of me, the same circus-like theme of everything else. I look at myself, and I gasp. My normally dullish E/C eyes now glow with an unholy light, my H/C hair now has a streak of F/C and I have long, black claw-like fingernails. My wounds have been healed, and there is no remnant of scars. I simply look, well, demonic. I feel exhaustion take over my body, and I slump to the ground in front of the mirror, my mind fading to black.

SLENDER'S P.O.V

As I watch Y/N's body change and release her half demon side, the burns and whip marks fading, I feel my heart give a strange leap. It's over, and she made it. Faster than the few others who needed this process. The greenish hue fades from her body, and she falls. I reach out and catch her, sighing in relief. I turn to Jack and say, "She is probably going to be asleep for a few hours, and my brothers will be here any minute. If my brother's do show up, then do me a favor and inform them there is a new Pasta-in-training at the mansion, and she must not be disturbed." I walk down the attic stairs, and see the many faces of the Pasta's that I am in charge of, and I speak for them all to hear,"Y/N has elected to become one of us, and as a child of Zalgo, she has unleashed her half demon form and joined our ranks. I expect courtesy and guidance from all of you." They nod, and part to let me through with the frail body of Y/N dangling from my hands. I take her to her room, and as I go to set her down, she clings to the fabric of my dressshirt. I lay her down on the bed and lay next to her, my heart thumping erratically. I wait, and eventually I hear my brothers enter the mansion at the same time Y/N leaps up. "Shhh, it's alright young one. You are safe, and you suceeded." She grins and gets up. "I feel horrible. I'm gonna shower and change real quick, alright?" I grin at her enthusiasm. "Of course little one, and my brothers have just arrived, so they should be thrilled to meet you." I get up to leave, and I hear her ask, "Should I just call you Slender from now on?" "Of course little one, you are one of us now." she grins, and I leave the room. I hear the bells of Splendor, and he comes flying up the stairs. "Big Brother, how are you doing? I am positively overjoyed to hear about this new addition. When can we meet her?" He sings out. I motion to the door behind me, and say,"She is cleaning up right now, but she will meet us downstairs in a few minutes." I lead him back downstairs, and Offender and Trender look up and wave. "Big brother, I got the clothing sizes of your new little angel, and I decided to get her a few new clothes." Trender begins to go on about some sort of leather coat, and I blank out. I hear footsteps running down the stairs, and BEN runs in with a shirt and shorts."How ya gonna get out now Y/N?" "God fucking dammit BEN. What the actual fuck are you doing you little game gremlin." I hear Y/N yell out. Jeff begins to laugh, and even E.J begins to chuckle. "BEN what is the meaning of this?" I stop the video game glitch in his tracks. "Well, ya see, I heard Y/N singing in the shower, and when I went in there she called me a pervy gremlin. So I told her I was gonna make her pay for that, then she asks if I'm just gonna bite her ankles, and so I grab her clothes and run." BEN narrates his story, overly proud of himself. I snag the clothes and go to head up the stairs, when I notice BEN's hat missing. I chuckle internally, knowing the had to be Y/N's doing somehow. I head into her room and drop the clothes on her bed. "BEN shouldn't be troubling you too much...yet." I yell out towards the slightly ajar bathroom door. She sighs, "At least I stole the little fuckers hat." I turn to leave, and that's when I notice none other than Y/N, standing in the bathroom doorway, her body wrapped in a towl, and H/L, H/C hair wrapped in a towl. Her wings are slightly folded around her. I try to hide the very obvious blush rising on my cheeks, and she just giggles. I rush out the door, and my three brothers are waiting on the other side. "I take it that is her room? Am I correct" Trender says. I nod. "Then I shall drop off the clothing I have made for her." I block Trender from entering the room. "Aww c'mon Slendy~, let us meet the young lady~," Offender says. I growl, and the three look at me strangly. "Slendy....what's wrong?" Splendor questions."I'm not sure myself, she makes my heart do strange things when I'm around her..." I confess to my brothers. Trendor and Splendor looks confused, but Offendor just grins, and becons us to follow him to my office. I sigh and follow, closing the door behind us. "Slendy, your in love," Offendor states simply. I sigh, I knew this was possible, but I hoped for her sake it wasn't the case. "I thought so, now what do I do?" I ask my brother. He grins, "I'll figure it out, but none of us can flirt with the poor thing, it could piss Slendy over here off enough that he could actually acceddentally hurt someone." 

YOUR P.O.V

I sigh, grabbing the clothes that Slender had Toby grab from my house. As I get dressed, I feel an object in my pocket. "Holy fuck, my iPod." I grab it and the attached earbuds, and turn on some music, the first song to play was Break my Mind by DAGames. As the music fills my ears, I start to sing, the words filling me with an emotion I never thought much about, power. I killed my mother and father in another world, and not a dream. That was fucking real. Now that I think about it, I don't mind the murder, it felt, empowering. A knock on my door startles me out of my reverie. "Y/N, Slender says he wants you to meet his brothers." I recognise the voice as Helen's. "Sure, on my way." I call out, letting the song finish. I head downstairs, wearing a F/C tank top and black skinny jeans with tears in them, paired with combat boots. My belt chain was attached and a studded belt adorned my hips. I hear a low whistle, and a being that looks like Slenderman wearing just a trenchcoat and fedora apporaches me with a predatory grin. "Hey there beautiful~" He growls out. I panic as he moves closer, and draw my wings in front of me to hide my body. He straightens and says, "The names Offender, but you can call me whatever you want~" I roll my eyes and reply, "Okay perv." He chuckles, and steps out of my way,"Feisty little one arencha." I just sigh and otherwise ignore him. I head into the living room and sit inbetween Slender and another one of his, I assume, brothers. He wears a sweater and glasses. He looks at me and gives a small wave, "My name is Trendor, and I am going to assume you have already met Offendor." I sigh, "Regrettably." Another brother walks in with Offendor, sighing, "You can't just flirt with eveyone you see Offender" He stops as he sees me. He has a suit like Slenders, but with polka dots all over it, and a smile. "Hello there, my name is Splendy!" He introduces, "You must be Y/N. We've heard a little bit about you, and of course, we personally new Celestia." I laugh, "Seems everyone did." Offender tries to squeeze himself between me and Slender, but he growls threatiningly, and Offendor backs off with a sigh. I turn to Slender, and he quicklly turns his head from me. Was he....staring, by any chance?? No no way in hell. I mean, there is a certain attractive quality to him, but still, I am nothing special. I continue this thought and see the amusement on the faces of his brothers, but Slender is turning beet red. "Hey, soooo... Y/N, you do realise we can read minds too?" My mind goes blank. Turns out mom forgot that one little detail. "Well....fuck me in the ass." I swear, elliciting a laugh out of Offender. "Slendy over there would probably take you up on that offer doll~" Well, now its my turn to blush. I hear a tearing sound, and look at Slender, only to feel a jagged, torn mouth press against mine. He quickly pulls away, and I blush at the catcalls of his brothers. I lean up against him and burrow myself into his side. Chuckling softly, his hand begins to rub the spot between my wings, and I hum. "Okay you two, get a room." I hear Jeff call out, and the snap of a camera. I bolt up and chase after Jeff, pissed off that he took a fucking picture of me just living. I race around the mansion, slowly gaining on the Joker rip off himself. I laugh and tackle him to the ground. Jeff seems almost shocked that I caught him. "H...how the actual fuck did you catch me, I'm the fastest person in this goddamn house, and you just tackled me like it was nothing." I laugh, "Maybe your not as fast as you thought you were Joker wannabe." I laugh and jump up with his phone, and then I see that he sent that picture in some group chat with the caption, Slendy has found TrUe LoVe! Goddammit, Jeff. Well, I guess there's no need to tell the other members of the house, since I guess me and Slender are dating now. I blush at the thought. "Y/N where the fuck did you go?!?!?!" I get called by Eyeless Jack. I turn and follow the calling. Turns out that E.J is going to teach me to unlock my demon powers, being a demon himself. As we head down into the basement, I get a whiff of something that smells way to good to not be eaten. I here E.J say, "sorry about the smell, it always smells like human flesh down here, no matter what I do." I stop and collapse to the floor. The smell sets my stomach to rumbling loud enough for E.J to hear. He walks over to me and asks me concerned, "It doesn't smell bad to you either, does it?" I just nod. He grabs my hand and pulls me along with him. I see a refrigerator labeled, "Jacks food, Don't Eat, That means you Toby." He reaches in and grabs a container holding a heart and hands it to me. Considering I haven't managed to eat in a few days, I didn't think much about what I was doing. I just ate. Jack walks back over to me with a kidney, and we grimly tap the two organs together, saying, "Cheers my friend." After I finished eating, Jack points me over to the bathroom, and I wash the blood off of my forearms and face, knowing that what I have just done is an irrevocable act. I walk out of the bathroom, and Jack begins to explain, "Most demons have a hunger for human flesh, the fact that you only need it now is surprising to me, I know that you may not want to eat for a while, but if it makes you feel any better, Slender does the same thing." I nod and say, " It doesn't really bother me that much, but how often will I need to feed?" He thinks for a minute and says, "It would be a good idea to go with Slender when he goes out every week to feed." I nod and then start to grin. "So lets teach me some super cool demon tricks." He laughs and just shakes his head. He takes off his shoes and motions for me to do the same. He then presses a number into a keypad and opens a metal door, revealing a room full of fighting materials. I gasp, and my eyes trail the room. "Now, you probably won't be able to do much, so I'll go easy on you, but being as your now training to be a Creep, you can't die, and wounds heal pretty fast, so easy isn't gonna be much." He informs me, grabbing some throwing knives from a rack on the far side of the room. I look through the weapons, and I feel that odd instinct take over, and I stretch my hand out, curl it as if I am holding the weapon I did back when I slayed my mom and dad. A familiar flare of F/C fire flares up in the shape of my weapon, and when the flames clear, there it is, clean and brand new. I turn to Jack, and he actually gasps. "H..H..How the FUCKING HELL did you do that?!?!? Summoning a demon form weapon is damn near impossible, not to mention tiresome. I did it once, and that made me pass the hell out. Fuck going easy on you, you can handle me." And at that he charged me. I ducked and started to run. He threw a throwing knife at me and embedded it in my thigh. I yelp and pull it out. Swinging my (Sword/Knife/Axe) at his head, making contact with his ear, cutting it off. He growls a double voiced growl and rushes me, with outstretched claws. I feel a rush of air and a pulling of skin, and then I am standing behind him, disoriented and confused. He stops and starts to look around, and when he sees me standing dumbfounded behind him. He lunges. I thrust my hand forward, and Jack becomes encased in vines, snarling and struggling like a wild animal. I laugh and smile apologetically, "I have no idea how the hell I did that, so umm...." I rub the back of my head, and he just glares. Getting stared at by a guy with no eyes is fucking weird. I call out, "Slender, I need some help." Lo and behold, here comes that tall man that I am dating now, as well as Jeff, BEN, L.J, Sally, and Helen. They look at E.J and start either laughing, or sighing, or a mix of both. I grin sheepishly and wave, "Soo...I have no idea what to do now, and umm." As I stare at the ground, I notice I have a slight, mental connection with the plants, like a thread. I pull back on the thread, and The plants fade back into the ground, leaving E.J standing there looking pissed, but happy at the same time. "Well, she's not going to be as difficult as we thought Slender." Slender just stares at me, seemingly lost. L.J waves a hand in front of his face and Jeff hollers, "Okay loverboy, you better calm down." Slender walks towards me, reaches down, and puts me up on his shoulder.I giggle, and he glows with happiness. We march out of the basement, head to my room, and he plops me down on my bed. "You need a shower little one." I nod and get up, headed to the bathroom. A tendril snakes up my waist, and I get spun around to see Slender coming towards me. "I didn't say that you were going to shower in here, now did I? I think that Clockwork would like her old room back, so you can come and stay in my room with me." I nod, and hold my arms up childishly. Slender sighs, but lifts me up to hang onto him like a koala. He then walks to his room, and holy fuck. It is HUGE!!! There is a beautiful, albiet massive bed, a velvet couch, a fireplace, hell, it looks like a goddamn Victorian era bedroom. He walks straight to a bathroom with a huge claw foot tub, and a large shower. He gently set me down on the floor, and leans down, his mouth tearing its way into existence, and gently kissed me. "Damn Slendy, I never took you as one who would try to get into a girls pants that fast~" I hear a familiar Slender brothers voice. "God fucking dammit Offender, get the hell out." Slender yells out. Offender walks out the door, and Slender locks his bedroom and bathroom door. He walks back to me, and I grab his tie, yank him down, and begin to kiss him aggressively. He slides his hands into my hair and we separate very slowly. He grins down at me and whispers, "I'll leave you to get washed up okay little one?" He leaves and I turn on the shower water, shivering at the cold water. A few minutes later, I step in, moaning softly at the comfort. I smirk at the shampoo and conditioners in the bathroom, considering not only are they the same ones I buy, but this is the dude with no hair. I laugh at myself at the thought of him washing his imaginary hair. I finish washing up, and grab one of his giant, fluffy towels. I realise that I have absolutely nothing to wear, so despite my self consciousness, i call, "Slendy? I ummm.... I need a shirt of yours, or something." I hear the door creak open, and a black hoodie is dropped onto the sink by the door. Slender says,"It's mine, so it may be a bit big." I can't see Slender wearing a hoodie, but oh well. I slide it on, and it falls down to my knees. I laugh, and then notice that the hoodie has two sown holes into them, large enough to fit my wings and Slender's tendrils. I walk out, and Slender stares. I laugh and crawl up on his lap, humming contently. He begins to run his fingers through my hair, and I hum out in content. "How do you feel?" He asks me. I think for a minute and then reply, "Different. Very different." He tilts my head up and begins to kiss down my throat, growling with lust. I mewl when he kisses a particular spot on my throat. His hands slide up my thighs, underneath the hoodie, and onto my hips. A pair of tendrils gently slide the hoodie off of my frame. I undo his tie, and slowly unbutton his overcoat and shirt, sliding them down. As I reach his pant button, I give him a questioning glance. He nods, and I unbutton his pants, my hand lightly brushing against his erection. His hips thrust forward to my hand, and he pulls me into a forceful kiss, slightly biting my lower lip. I moan, and he slides his tongue into my mouth, exploring the cavern. He lifts me up, and then slides off the rest of our clothing. He gently lays me down on the bed, and kisses a trial from my cheek, and then down to the heat between my legs. He gives an experimental lick, and I thrust myself forward. He grabs onto my thighs, and mercilessly licks my bud. I feel a tightening in my gut, and he uses his tendrils to lift me into the air. He rises, and positions himself in front of my entrance. "Are you ready, my dear?" he asks. I nod, and he thrusts into me harshly. I moan, and he begins to thrust himself into me mercilessly. He reaches up and grasps the hardened bud of my nipple. I tightened around the throbbing dick of Slender, and the tightening I felt releases suddenly turning my vision white. Slender thrusts get rougher, and then I feel his seed filling me up. He gently sets me down on the floor, but as soon as he lets go, I nearly fall over. He lunges for me and catches me before I fall. "Haha...guess I can't stand to well..." he grins down at me and says, "don't worry beautiful, I have you." I blush, and he nibbles on my neck, carrying me to the shower. "Hrmmm, deja vu." I joke as Slender pulls me in along with him. He begins to wash my hair, and I hum. He kisses my cheek, and we wash each other gently. He wraps a towel around me, and walks into the bedroom, coming back with an outfit for him and one of his shirts. I dress, and crawl into the bed with him. "Good night little one." He whispers to me. As I fall asleep, I hear him start to sing a lullaby.

**Author's Note:**

> Imma lonely person.... please comment, or kudos..... something. I kinda just lost track of the word count sooo. Tell me who to to do next, and if I should do a part two.


End file.
